beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas
A list of plot ideas to be added in the future Burning Money When they stay out on the street at night, someone from the group burns lots of money to keep the fire burning. He says that money now is what it is supposed to be, stupid pieces of paper. Someone else then replies that supplies will have the role of money from now on Alien Prison When going to the military base where William's brother was, the group finds a ziggurat on the way and inspects it. William notes that the Ziggurat has very few weapons heading towards the outside, and most of these face inwards. Then James says there is only one explanation about this. They want to keep whatever is inside, inside. The Ziggurat is a prison. William says they should leave it for the time being, and they carry on. When they reach the military base, they see that they have few men and weapons to do most things. after william imposes a military junta on the camp, he decides they should assault the ziggurat to free whatever is inside, in order to aid them against the sovereigns. Others protest, stating that there might be other aliens inside that may not be freindly too, but william says that for all they know it could be humans. So the plan carries on and people board the remaining planes and attack the defensive weapons of the ziggurat. Then a group boards it and assumes control by killing all aliens on top of it. The prisoners are set free, and most of them are aliens, one of them a sovereign. They release them because some people of the original group threaten the people from the base. The Sovereign's group then takes control of the ziggurat, saving it from crashing and the humans on it from dying. He then says he will aid the humans against the sovereigns, since they share a common enemy. He promises he and his people won't harm any human, instead they will help save them. After a long time, the Sovereign returns and says he and his people have cleared an area in which the humans can go and live, while he and his people figth against the aliens. There is strong debate in the group about whether they should go or not, and then james steps up and shows some historicevidence tht they shouldn't go. Specifically,he says that the nazis told the jews that they would go to have a bath, instead they led them to the ovens. There is a controversy with the group and the aliens when the humans refuse to go there, but the aliens respect their decision. The group is still not certain of the rebel aliens' true intentions. After some time, a battle takes place between the rebels and the occupants, and the rebels are defeated completely. The sovereign survives though. He finds the humans and joins them, promising to aid them. The group accepts him, but his intentions are different. Being desperate to survive, he wants to betray the humans and lead them straight to the sovereigns' hands, in hopes that they will accept him back. His plan is sabotaged by Lydia, who destroys the jamming device. The sovereign says she can't disarm the device because she doesn't know how to turn it off, and Lydia just shoots it, destroying it. The sovereign is displeased by this, and curses her, before explaining why he did what he did. She then says the humans will survive because they stick together and gight for each other and may even die for each other. She notes that if the Sovereigns didn't have their minions fight for them, they would have never risen to become what they are. She then shoots him, killing him. It is later revealed, during a talk with another sovereign, that this sovereign wanted to kill the other sovereigns and be the only one to command all the species. Zeus also said that knowing him, he most probably would try to leech the remaining humans himself, had he been successful at destroying the aliens. He also said that the place he wanted them to go would mest probably be somewhere where he could leech them more easily. Creation of another leech Ziggurat The aliens create another ziggurat that throws leeches all over the place, but it takes one month until the leeches grow to the point where they can possess humans. The group is informed about the creation of this new ziggurat (which does not float) and determines the amount of time the leeches need to grow by the time passed between the time the aliens captured the astronauts and began the invasion. Cold Winter In the early stages of the post-invasion, the shockwave from Xianfar affected the sun and for a short while it didn't emit certain waves meaning the light was getting low and the earth became colder. Thankfully after a few months the temperature went back to normal Actors http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1602660/ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4348240/ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2225369/ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0817844/